


Kevin genius 🎆

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: At the party at the barracks organized by Holtz to celebrate the New Year, Kevin bumps into the head and becomes a kind of genius, at first it looks great for the girls but things quickly get problematic and they realize that their silly but adorable receptionist they miss what are they going to do?
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043319
Collections: Prompt Ghostbusters





	Kevin genius 🎆

This story takes place after Rowan's quasi-apocalypse and celebrates the New Year, it's also a Holtzbert story because I love this couple!

During the party at the barracks organized by Holtz to celebrate the New Year and a full year as official Ghostbusters, Kevin bumps himself in the head and he then becomes a kind of genius, which the girls really like at the start ... until he became annoying and embarrassing.

He begins to want to modify Holtz's inventions, he begins to criticize Abby's handling of the group, he talks to Erin about her inability to recognize Holtz's loving feelings for her in front of the other woman and he even argues with Patty about the history of New York by almost devaluing the knowledge of women

The old Kevin, a little silly but endearing, is missing from our Ghostbusters despite his many, many flaws and they will do everything to get him back!

Do whatever you want with this idea only obligation:

1\. Holtzbert

2\. Happy ending

3\. Kevin returns to normal

4\. Lots of humor


End file.
